


The Way To Love

by UEvangeline



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji walks into Nami's room in a moment he wasn't supposed to. However, she ends up telling him about some dark secrets of her past. Will he be able to heal her wounds and teach her how life and love are supposed to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FF.net account, but just a few days ago. Hope you can enjoy it. This idea stuck in my head and I had to write it.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! This story will be around 4 chapters or so.

It wasn't really usual for her to do this kind of stuff. However, sometimes a girl just needed to blow off some steam, right? It was all because of that stupid book Robin got for her in the last city they went to. Did she know about its contents or did she do it innocently? Hard to believe Robin could do anything innocently, but who was Nami to judge, right?

Well, the point was she was doing it – she was enjoying touching herself. And even though she was locked up in her room by herself, she didn't have the courage to be naked while doing it. It felt good, nonetheless. She was trying very hard to suppress her moans, but she knew a few whispers were escaping against her will. Fuck that, it was the first time in years she was feeling any kind of sexual pleasure. Scratch that. It was the first time _ever_ she was feeling sexual pleasure.

"Hey, Nami- _san_ , I brought you some te-" but he stopped midsentence, as did her.

What was Sanji doing there? She had locked the door, she was sure she had locked the door! She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she quickly hid her hands, even though it was way, _way_ too late now. He had seeing her. Sanji had seeing her doing _that_! Oh, Gods, she could just die right now. It would be a favor if a lightning stroke her to death at that exact moment!

She tried to speak, but her throat was dry as if she hadn't drunk any water in weeks. All she could do was watch. Watch as the surprise disappeared from his face as his eyes got darker in an exciting yet dangerous way. He closed the door behind him, locking it with the key, and left the tray he was carrying on a small table next to the door. If Nami didn't know better, she would say a whole hour passed while he walked to her, kneeling beside her bed. Silently, he took her hands in his, licking her fingers dry of the fluids that stuck to them.

She felt as his throat vibrated with a soft, quiet moan.

"If you wanted to feel pleasure that badly, you could have just asked me."

There was no joke, no sarcasm, no flirtation in his tone. He was dead serious – just as he was every time he had to fight someone, or when he lectured Luffy on why he couldn't eat all the food on the kitchen by himself. Even though she didn't mean to, she felt the beginning of tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

For Sanji, it was like the ending of a spell. His eyes were immediately filled with concern and he sat on the bed beside her, holding her to him.

"Hey, there is no need to cry. Please, Nami- _san_. I can just leave. You know I'll never mention it to anyone, not even you. I can pretend I didn't see anything."

But she just grabbed his shirt, hiding her face in his chest, letting herself sob as he held her close to him.

Sanji just stayed there, holding her, humming softly as she let the tears flow. There was no room to jokes, no way he could make the situation lighter. Honestly, he had just expected her to beat the crap out of him, like she did every time he was up to something stupid. What he definitely didn't expect was for her to liquefy herself in tears, especially not while he was still in the room.

"Even after all this time…" she whispered between sobs. "He still hasn't freed me."

"What was that about, Nami- _san_?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle her. "Who are you talking of?"

"Arlong."

Sanji felt his blood freeze in his veins. What could Arlong have to do with the situation they were now in?

"What did he do to you?"

Nami forced herself to stop crying, to look at Sanji in the eyes.

"Can I really trust you, Sanji?"

She had always been very careful about the blond cook. She knew she could trust her life to him, but not her heart. It had always been her heart she had been afraid of trusting to him, because she knew it was a path that once walked, had no turning back. Sanji was someone any girl could easily fall in love with. But at what cost? Would he be able to change his ways for someone – anyone at all? Could he truly love just one girl?

Nami thought the answer was "no". And for this reason, she had never let herself fall for him, even though it would have been extremely easy to.

The funny part was that he seemed almost disappointed with her for the question.

"Of course you can. I will guard your words in my heart and there they will remain."

She left a sigh leave her lips. That definitely wasn't what she meant, but how could she ever explain how she felt to him?

Lovingly, he placed his hands on her face, bringing her eyes to his.

"You can tell me anything."

Truth was his worry was growing by the second. Just what the hell Arlong had done?

"Arlong… He… forced me to do… things."

Sanji immediately retread his hands from her face, afraid he could hurt her as fury filled his entire being. They crawled into fists, gripping the stark white sheet of her bed.

"What kind of things?"

Nami heard the hatred in his voice, and shivered. That was why she had never shared that story with anyone. When it had happened, no one would have been able to help her, and now it simply would never happen again, so there was no point on anyone getting upset by it.

"Sometimes he just ordered me to get naked for his amusement. Other times, he would make me wear some ridiculously tiny bathing suit to serve at his parties. They would touch me just about anywhere, and I had to put up with it, pretend I didn't care, or things would just be way worse. And then, there was this one time he…" just remembering it was hard enough, saying out loud… seemed close to torture. "He forced himself onto me. I tried to resist, but he threatened to do it to my sister instead if I refused, and that I just couldn't allow that, you know…"

Sanji broke the nightstand beside her bed with a punch. The most terrifying part was that she didn't remember ever seeing him punching something. He was very strict about not harming his hands, since they had to be intact for the well treatment of the food – but now his right hand was bleeding, with lots of wooden chips piercing into his skin.

"Is he alive yet? Because if he is you can be damn sure I'll kill him the moment I lay my eyes on him."

"I didn't tell you all this for you to react like this, stupid. Come on, give me your hand."

"My hand is fine, Nami! How can you worry about it while telling me such a thing? Of course I'm pissed! You've been dealing with all this crap all alone until now!"

She ignored all those words – ignored even that for the first time ever he had called her by the name, without honorifics – and reached for the first aid kit that was once kept on the now ruined nightstand. She pulled him by the hand, hard enough for it to hurt, so he would sit back on the bed.

"I told you all this as an explanation. An explanation on why I was crying, I mean." She said while tending to his hand. "I've never… I've never felt any pleasure of that kind." Her face was almost the same color of her hair.

Sanji enveloped his hands on hers, his eyes once again darkening like when he had first entered the room.

"Let me show you. I promise I'll treat you quite nicely."

Even though she didn't thought it possible, Nami felt her face growing even hotter, and her heart start to slammer against her chest. She disentangled her hands from his.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sanji- _kun_."

Delicately, but with some fierceness, he pushed her to the bed, trapping her beneath him.

"I won't push you any farther then you want to go, you can tell me to stop anytime you want and I'll oblige. We don't need to speak about it never again if you don't want to. Just let me show how it is supposed to be. Let me show you the pleasure you deserve to feel, Nami."

She shivered with the way he spoke her name, deep and sensual, like a velvet purr.

"I promise you won't regret it."

He decided to interpret her silence as a positive answer. She was afraid, he could see it in her eyes, but she wanted what he offered. And he would make it worth it. Having the chance of touching Nami… Sanji wondered if he had somehow died and gone to heaven.

Slowly, he got closer to her, locking their lips together. He felt her wavering hesitation, but little by little she gave in to him, molding her lips to his, tangling her tongue on his, raising her arms to his neck. When Sanji felt she was felt comfortable enough, he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and licking all the exposed skin.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it away. Her bra was a simple piece of white lace, and yet his mouth watered at the sight. Only the gods knew how many times he had dreamed about that moment – a moment he thought would never really happen.

Nami bit her bottom lip nervously. She never had body issues, however, that situation felt much different. Sanji was looking at her as if he had never seeing her wearing a bikini before. In fact, he had already saw her naked once, in the baths on Vivi's castle. Even so, there he was, watching her as if it was the first time he really _saw_ her.

He undid the frontal clasp and removed the garment. His right hand went immediately to her left nipple, teasing it lightly as he tentatively licked the right one. Nami moaned. The sound made him smirk, and she felt it on the oversensitive skin of her breasts. He sucked not too softly at her nipple, earning yet another moan.

"People will start banging on the door if you keep making these deliciously loud noises. I'm loving them, but my guess is you don't want everybody on the ship to know what we are doing."

He resumed his ministrations and Nami kept her mouth shut, letting the sound only vibrate on her throat.

Slowly, Sanji began to descend a little more, leaving a trail of wet kisses and delightful bites on his wake, until finding the buttons of her skirt. He undid them without a second glance, taking the skirt along with her panties.

He stopped a minute to behold the sight in front of him. Nami, all naked, lying beneath him, willingly letting him touch her everywhere he wanted. If that wasn't heaven, he didn't know what was.

Sanji spread her legs, placing them on top of his shoulders so he could have the best access to every part of her. His mouth was watering. He had a taste from her fingers earlier and was dying of anticipation to feel more of it, directly from the source. Running a finger through her core, he noticed she was already quite wet, both for her own finger and, he hoped, his playing with her breasts.

"Nami, this is a good place for you to tell me you've changed your mind, if that's the case."

"No, I didn't." she answered, blushing.

"Then, tell me what you want."

"Sanji- _kun_!" she couldn't bring herself to say the words. It was too embarrassing!

"Right now, Nami, you have to call me only by my name, is a rule. Can you do this for me? Give me this small satisfaction, will you? Tell me what you want me to do… Whisper it for me."

She felt her cheeks burn – the heat coming from all places of her body.

"Please, Sanji, don't make me say it."

He smiled.

"Okay, that was cute enough for me, I won't tease you any further."

He started placing soft kisses on the insides of her thighs, torturing her as he reached slowly to the pulsating place on the middle.

"Sanji…" he heard her whisper.

Hmm… A forbidden whisper, one he was pretty sure she didn't mean to let escape. It delighted him. Gods, he was enjoying it all too much.

He let his tongue run only so slightly at her centre. Name had to put a hand on her mouth to stop the sounds from being heard. Gods! How could it feel so good?

Sanji continued, lapping at her, exploring every part of her, sucking at her clit from time to time. She was writhing with pleasure beneath him. He knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum in his mouth. Delicately, he inserted one finger inside her, pumping softly while never stopping the rhythm of his tongue.

It didn't last a minute.

She grabbed the pillow and muffled her screams onto it, letting them die on the soft material. Sanji basked at the sight of her screaming in pleasure. The probability of him ever seeing that again was very low.

When it was over, he got up, placed the pillow back on her head and covered her with a sheet. She was dozing off, ready to fall asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my Nami."

She mumbled a response, but he wasn't able to make out the words. It didn't matter, anyways. Grabbing his lighter, he lit his cigarette and watched her sleeping face for a minute. How could he go back to his normal life now? He would forever crave to touch her again, and he would never be able to do it, he was sure of it. Nami wasn't a fragile damsel in distress. What had happened there was simply him showing her that sex was a very good thing, he did it for her to disassociate all the horrible images she must have had for so long.

Now it was over.

But he would have to keep it up, for her. He had to treat her exactly as he always did, even if his heart craved for more. He couldn't let her down.

He let the smoke slip from his parted lips before heading out.

* * *

Nami couldn't remember ever waking up in such a relaxed state. She felt amazing, thrilled even! All because… She blushed as images of the previous night invaded her mind. Would she be able to face Sanji as if nothing had happened? It would be very hard, but she just had to. She couldn't fall for him, she had already done all the thinking on that! He would never be solely hers, because that would change who he was completely, and she didn't want that. She loved him exactly as he was – pros and cons – so she couldn't let herself be _in_ love with him.

She jumped from the bed and got dressed. By the noises coming from the deck, everyone was probably already awake.

Robin was the first she ran into.

"Oh, Nami, good morning."

"Good morning, Robin! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Robin smiled at her.

"Yes, it is. Had pleasant dreams?"

"Something like that."

They went together to the kitchen, where all the boys were already gathered in a destroying pandemonium.

"Nami- _swan_ , Robin- _chwan_!" Sanji exclaimed. "You both look lovingly this morning!" his eyes had already assumed the shape of hearts. "Hurry up before those idiots eat everything!"

Name chuckled.

"Oy, Luffy, get away from my food!" she shouted.

"But, Namiii! I hadn't eaten enough!"

"I don't care, I didn't eat anything yet, is my turn."

Sanji just smiled as he watched her argue with Luffy.

"You know, cook- _san_ , you should be more careful next time." Robin whispered with a smile.

"What do you mean, Robin- _chan_?"

She chuckled.

"Well, I'm guessing you were the responsible for that mark on her neck…"

Sanji went green when he saw the purple hickey on Nami's fair skin.

"Don't worry about that, Robin- _chan_ , there won't be a next time."

"Oh,… Okay, then my concern is not necessary. I'm sorry for prying."

"No, not at all. It was very attentive of you."

Oh, yes, that was right. From now on, all he could do was watch…


	2. Feelings

 

Nami was sat at the deck, watching the beautiful starry sky above her head. Ever since she was a little girl she liked to watch the night sky, guessing the outlines of the constellations, marveling at how they could guide one’s way through the sea. However, that night she only watched without really seeing. Her mind was somewhere else entirely. Everyone had gone into town, leaving her and Sanji to guard Merry. Two weeks had already passed since… Well, since he had caught her, and she didn’t really know how to act around him when they were alone anymore.

That was precisely why she had never let herself fall to his charms before. Since that night, she caught herself thinking about him constantly. She even caught herself staring at him once! It was maddening. She could deal with him flirting with Robin, she was a _nakama_ , after all, but just the thought of him flirting with some random girl made Nami angry – and after the anger had passed, it only made her sad.

“Nami- _san_ , I brought you some cake.” Sanji’s voice took her out of her reverie.

“Thank you, Sanji- _kun_.” She smiled, taking the plate with chocolate cake from his hands.

It was absolutely delicious, as usual.

“Are you okay, Nami- _san_? You seemed sad this last couple of days.”

He really was giving his best, keeping their relationship as it always were, she could see that. However, little by little, she started to crave for more.

“Did I? I’m sorry… I guess I had too much in my mind.”

Sanji creased his eyebrows in worry. He was afraid it was his fault, afraid he had pushed her too far even though it wasn’t his intention. He sat next to her, keeping a safe distance between them.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

Nami blushed a little with the question, as it brought several images to her mind. She ate more of the cake to try and hide it.

“I’m fine, really, you don’t have to worry about me.”

Nonetheless, he did.

“This is the first time, isn’t it?”

He gave her a puzzled look, at which she chuckled.

“That we’ve been alone since…” she hesitated. “That night.”

“Oh.” Was she… afraid of him or something? “Nami- _san_ , you know I wouldn’t… I mean, you don’t have to…” He stumbled through the words. “I best get back to the kitchen.”

However, Nami grabbed him by the wrist before he had the chance to leave.

“Don’t be silly, that wasn’t what I meant.” She didn’t look at him though, for her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

She put the plate aside and as he sat back, she placed herself on his lap, wrapping her legs around him. She kissed him and he was very quick to respond, involving her with his arms as he brought her even closer to him.

“What I meant…” she hesitantly started when they parted, feeling her face redden all over again. “Is that I never said those things to anyone, not even my sister, so is embarrassing. To know that you know about that part of my past.”

Sanji gently ran his hands on her cheek.

“You don’t have to feel embarrassed. You were the victim, there is no shame in that.”

“I know. Rationally, I know. However…”

“It’s over. None of those bastards can ever do anything against you again. I bet you have grown strong enough to end them all by yourself.”

She chuckled.

“I doubt that. But, thanks anyways, Sanji.”

He smiled to her when he noticed she had dropped the honorific after his name. It was very nice to hear her say it. He had always wondered why she called him – _kun_ while calling all the other male members of the crew solely by their names. He liked to think it was because he was somehow special to her, because she considered him better than the others. Anyway, it was just his imagination getting the best of him. All the silly things he did were just for show, because he was easily captivated by female beauty, because he liked to keep a light mood wherever he went. But once he’d had her… If she wanted to be his and let him be hers…

“I’ve been thinking…” She started, stuttering a little. “Of how I could repay you, but I really don’t know much, so you’ll have to teach me.”

Sanji was taken aback. The kiss was already a surprise, did she really want to do more?

“You don’t have to feel like you owe me, Nami.” He said, just to guarantee.

“I know. I don’t. I… I want to.” Her blush deepened even more shades. “I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel that night.”

She saw Sanji’s eyes darken with lust as he brought her closer and kissed her hungrily. His heart was pounding heavily at his chest, crazy with the anticipation of being able to touch her again, of being touched _by her_. He got up, holding her firmly by the thighs. Nami held on to him and let him take her to the bedroom.

They fell into the mattress, with her on top. Sanji seemed awfully happy with the arrangement.

“You don’t really have to know anything, Nami.” He whispered. “Just do what you want, try me, I’ll let you know if something doesn’t feel good or if something feels too good.”

Nami only nodded. She wondered what awaited her under his clothes, and was actually quite eager to discover. She first got rid of his tie and vest, and then started to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. He had just the right amount of defined abs and arms’ muscles – not bulky, but also not too thin. Nami let her hands wander a little bit, feeling him, testing how he felt under her palms.

Sanji just closed his eyes and surrendered to the sensations. He felt her fingers tease his nipples with light pinches, which made a groan leave his throat.

Nami giggled. She kissed him, feeling as Sanji’s hands slid from her back to the wrist, stopping there. They pressed her lightly, and she found out it felt rather nice to have his strong hands holding her like that.

Slowly, she made a path of hot kisses from his jaw to the neck, licking and nipping alternately.

“I wonder if I should take my revenge…” she chuckled.

“What do you mean?” he asked, his mind beginning to get foggy with desire.

“You left me with a hickey. I went through hell because of it. Chopper kept asking me if I wanted him to check it for me, and I had to laugh and tell him silly things like I slipped and landed with my _neck_ on a table, which, of course, makes no sense at all. But, poor Chopper, he is practically a baby…”

Sanji laughed.

“You can give me a hickey, if you want.” His smile turned into a devilish grin. “You can pretty much do anything you want with me, Nami.”

Nami shivered. When he talked like that… Gods, it was too damn sexy.

She lowered her mouth back to his neck, playfully biting it. She ran her tongue slowly on the spot she wanted and then started to suck it lightly. When she was done, a deep purple bruise was looking at her. It wasn’t as big as the one he had left on her, but it made her smile nonetheless. Now, everyone would see he wasn’t free for the taking.

The thought surprised her. Was she really that possessive already? Oh, Gods, she really was doomed, wasn’t she? To feel like that for someone like Sanji… It was like purchasing a ticket to the amusement park of bitterness. She shoved the thought aside and focused on him once more. She didn’t need to think of any of that – at least not at that specific moment.

She ran her hands down his abs and stomach until his pants. She unbuckled the belt and undid the zipper. She removed the garment, and his underwear immediately after. She held her breath for a moment as she faced his full arousal. Tentatively, she placed a hand around it, slowly jerking it up and down. Sanji moaned.

“Nami…”

It felt quite empowering to listen him called her like that – filled with desire and lust. She had him on her hands, he was all hers for the taking.

Still moving her hand up and down, she descended her lips to the tip and gave it a quick lick. Sanji groaned in pleasure and grabbed her hair, as if he needed something to hold onto. She did it again, descending through his length. She swallowed a bit of pre-cum. It tasted bitter, but she could take it. Deciding it was time, she accommodated all she could take in her mouth, pacing her hands in time with her sucking.

Sanji groaned loudly. He still couldn’t quite believe Nami was doing that to him. His hold on her hair tightened. He was getting there fast…

Nami heard him moan before his fluids began to fill her mouth. She swallowed it all down and smirked. It felt empowering to know she was responsible for all the pleasure he had felt.

Sanji pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

“You’ll be the death of me.” He whispered.

She smiled and curled up next to him.

“Was I any good?”

He laughed.

“It’s hard to believe it was the first time you did that.”

“Good.”

He smiled tenderly to her, running his finger through her hair. He let themselves stay in that position for a few minutes, giving his body time to recover from the ecstasy. He could feel she was starting to doze off into sleep. He quickly shifted, getting on top of her.

“It’s your turn now.” He smirked devilishly to her.

She opened her eyes lazily.

“But that’s not fair.”

He raised his eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Last time I was the only one to get an orgasm. Now it’s your turn.”

Sanji laughed.

“Nami, nothing can possibly make me happier than being able to touch you.”

She smiled, feeling warm inside. However, Sanji could see she was just about to fall asleep. He smiled. She looked like an angel relaxed like that. He put his boxers back on and laid beside her, pulling the covers over them.

Unconsciously, she accommodated her body to his.

Sanji just ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feeling of having her by his side. He didn’t want to push her, but he really wanted to know what it meant to her. He didn’t want that to be a casual thing – he wanted all of her, and all to himself. Yet, he wouldn’t confront her about it. For now, it was enough. He thought she would never want that kind of intimacy with him again, yet, there they were…

“I love you, Nami.”

He whispered the words even though he knew she wouldn’t hear them. It was very true, though. He might flirt around, but she was the one who was special to him. She was the one he loved and would forever love.


	3. Questions

 

The Straw Hat crew decided to take a break on a vacation destination island where they had just arrived. They hid Merry in a safe place and decided to check-in a hotel, since money wasn’t a problem anymore. Nami was about to ask Robin if she minded getting separated rooms, when the brunette surprised her, asking for the exact same thing. Nami wondered if Robin was doing that for herself or if she somehow knew Nami’s intentions. Those kind of things were always uncertain when dealing with the archeologist. Robin was as mysterious a woman as one could get, and Nami was never sure of what her friend was thinking.

“No, I don’t mind at all.” Nami answered. “In fact, I was about to ask the same.”

Robin smiled to her as she got her key from the attendant’s hands.

“Have fun with Cook _-san_.” she whispered as she passed by Nami.

Nami felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. So, Robin _did_ know about them. How had she figured it out? But then, when Nami remembered the hickeys they left in one another, it wasn’t really a surprise. Robin, differently from the other idiots on that crew, was a very intelligent person. Nami figured Zoro would also be able to tell, but he was never really paying attention, or didn’t really care. Basically, the swordsman was always either sleeping or training.

Sighing, she decided to let the issue go. It didn’t matter that Robin knew. Actually, it was even better if she knew, so she wouldn’t fall for Sanji’s constant flirtations. Just as she thought it, Nami cursed under her breath. There she was, thinking such a thing again. She had fallen for him completely, she knew that, yet, she was afraid to give in completely, afraid she would get too jealous and drive him away, afraid he would break her heart.

She was about to get her key from the attendant when she noticed how pretty the girl was, with shining blonde hair and angelical features. The boys were just getting in, she could see them walking through the door. Hastily, she grabbed the key and walked away, before Sanji could spot the pretty girl, before she was forced to witness the scene.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, don’t you think Sanji has been acting a little weird?” Usopp mentioned when Chopper, Zoro and himself sat on a table at a restaurant to get something for dinner.

“Isn’t he always weird?” Zoro mocked.

“I mean, I went shopping for supplies with him today and he didn’t hit on any girls. Seriously, the girl selling vegetables was almost throwing herself at him and he didn’t even look at her twice!”

“That’s strange.” Chopper agreed. “Maybe he is sick. I’ll check on him later.”

“Maybe he finally decided to be a normal person.” Zoro argued.

“Come on, Zoro, don’t be so sarcastic. I’m actually concerned.” Usopp pouted.

“If he stopped being ridiculous around girls is for the best, Usopp.” Zoro said.

“Well, yes, but I’m worried. Maybe Chopper is right, maybe he really is sick.”

“I’ll check as soon as I see him.” the doctor vowed.

Zoro shrugged.

“Maybe he just settled down.”

However, neither Usopp nor Chopper were listening to him.

 

* * *

 

Sanji knocked on her door hesitantly. Secretly, he had entertained the idea that Nami had got a room just for herself so they could sleep together in it. However, he knew that was just positive thinking. Since the last time they were together, that night they spent alone on Merry, Nami hadn’t said anything to him regarding their “relationship”. It was really driving him insane. He wanted badly to wash out that uncertainty, to ask her to be his girl, but at the same time, he didn’t want to force her into anything she didn’t really want - that was why he decided to let her approach him on her own. But he wasn’t that patient, and his feelings were eating him alive.

Sanji let his cigarette fall out of his mouths when he saw Nami’s dress when she opened the door to him. He didn’t remember ever seeing her in clothes like that: a short black dress with long sleeves hugged her body closely, and her shoes were scarlet red peep toes with enormous heels.

“Sorry to bother you, Nami- _san_. I see you are going out. Never mind me.”

She grabbed him by the sleeve before he could escape.

“Actually…” she whispered just loud enough so he could hear her, fighting against the blush now spreading through her cheeks. “I was hoping you would stop by and maybe… maybe ask me out to dinner.”

Sanji recollected himself immediately, smiling at her.

“I came exactly for this.”

She opened a shy smile to him.

“Know where we are going?”

“Actually, I do. I found a very nice looking bistrô earlier. Want to try it out with me?”

He offered his arm to her, which she took happily. It didn’t even occurred to them that they would have to explain things if they crossed paths with one of his _nakama_ \- it didn’t really seem to matter.

They walked slowly through town, enjoying the night. Since it was a touristic town, the movement was intense. All restaurants were crowded and there were huge lines in front of every nightclub. The bistrô Sanji picked was small and reserved, the light just in the right adjustment (not bright, but also not dark), setting a calm and romantic mood. Nami loved how there was a single white orchid in every table, sat beside a candle.

The attendant at the door led them to one of the tables as soon as Sanji stated he had made a reservation earlier that day. The waiter came and gave them the menus. Nami let Sanji order for her since he was a professional and knew what she liked and what she didn’t by heart.

The conversation between flowed naturally during the whole dinner, the food was great (although not as good as Sanji’s, which Nami did not mention or he would get too cocky) and the wine was marvelous.

They walked back to the hotel slowly and holding hands, engaged on a light conversation that made them laugh all the time. When they were finally at Nami’s room door, they kissed passionately. Nami opened the door without breaking the kiss and they walked in still glued to each other. She just had the time to kick off her shoes before they fell into the mattress.

Nami was very aware it would be the first they would actually have sex. The other two nights had been just explorations, extended preliminaries, so to speak, however, now she wanted it all, she was tired of waiting.

Sanji was also conscious of such a situation, and he was also conscious that, virtually, she was a virgin - because her first time didn’t count, not under those revolting conditions. He wanted her to feel all the pleasure he could give her, wanted her to want him more and more.

Nami changed their positions, placing herself on top and started to unbutton Sanji’s shirt. He closed his eyes, wanting to just feel the soft touch of her fingers on him. The piece of clothing was easily discarded and she proceeded to his pants, which were also easily removed.

Taking advantage of her position, Sanji grabbed the hem of her dress, which was all folded on her hips, sliding his hands through her body as the black cotton stopped kissing her beautiful figure. Underneath it, as Sanji excitedly noticed, she wasn’t wearing a bra, just a very small black lacy tongue. He almost licked his lips in anticipation.

“Gods, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” he groaned in a lusty voice.

She smiled beautifully to him and proceeded to remove the rest of their clothing.

“I want to stay on top.” she whispered to him. “Would you let me?”

He smiled to her.

“Anything you want.”

She let his length slid inside of her slowly, enjoying every bit of it. She shook her hips sensuously, causing a delicious friction between them. She moaned. She had never felt anything like that, such a powerful pleasure. And she wanted more.

Grabbing the bed posts for support, Nami began to move up and down, changing the rhythm from time to time, going faster and harder when she wanted. Sanji was groaning beneath her, holding her waist as if it was what he needed to save his own life.

Her orgasm was mindblowing. She moaned his name desperately as it took hold of her. Sanji quickly changed their positions.

“Is it okay if I’m on top now?” he mumbled hoarsely at her ear.

She just nodded, as she was still numb from everything she had just felt. Sanji took the chance to enter her roughly, starting a rapid pace that had her moaning again in seconds.

“Sanjiii!” she almost shouted.

He moaned in response, too far gone to articulate a word.

This time they orgasmed together, kissing each other in reckless abandon.

He collapsed beside her feeling in heaven. Nami opened her arms and he eagerly accepted the invitation, quickly noticing her breast were the best pillows in the whole world.

They fell asleep so swiftly neither of the noticed, feeling utterly satisfied and happy.

 

* * *

 

Sanji woke up with the gentle light of the morning sky with Nami still on his arms. He held her closer to him, loving to feel her naked body against his. He really wanted to be with her forever, and he noticed he couldn’t wait any longer for a definition of their relationship.

Nami opened her eyes lazily.

“What time is it?” she yawned.

“I have no idea.”

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He embraced her lovingly.

A minute or two passed before Sanji gathered enough courage to speak.

“Nami… Can I ask you a question?”

She hesitated. That tone on his voice… She knew what was coming next and she had been running away from that inquirement ever since she let him touch her for the first time. She wasn’t ready for that question yet.

Nami sighed and answered without looking at him.

“Yes, of course.”

“I had decided I wouldn’t ask you this ever, because I didn’t want to push you or anything, but I’m really not that patient, and this past weeks, ever since I found you that night… Gods, I don’t even know how to put it into words, I’ve been loving every second of it, but I’m always worried you won’t want me again, because I did promise you I would just pretend that nothing happened if you wanted it that way. But Nami… I feel myself craving for you every day. I want to be able to kiss you in front of everyone, to touch your hand without worrying you don’t want me to.” he delicately raised her face to his by her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “So, what I want to ask you is… Where do we stand, Nami?”

She bit her bottom lip nervously as she felt her eyes filling up with tears. She didn’t want to have that conversation. She just wanted everything to be exactly as it was, even though it wasn’t fair for either of them.

“That night… That night you found me touching myself, if it wasn’t me, how would you have reacted?”

Sanji was speechless for a moment.

“If it was Robin and not me, what would have happened, Sanji?”

“I… don’t understand.”

Nami rolled to the side, sitting on the bed and giving her back to him.

“If it was Robin that night and she wanted you, would you have wanted her too? Would you have had sex with her instead of me?”

Sanji was shocked. He definitely understood from where that question was coming, but he had never thought about such a scenario. Usually he was just a harmless flirter, but he loved Nami. Ever since they became _nakama_ he had loved her without really noticing it. However, he would never be able to describe the feelings that assaulted him when he heard Nami’s next words:

“Just leave, please.”

He didn’t want to, he wanted to argue with her, to say that question was pure nonsense, but he was at a loss of words. Feeling defeated, he just got up, dressed as quickly as he managed and left the room.

Nami only let herself cry after the door was closed behind him.

 


	4. Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never resist a bit of drama! Thank you all for the support and sorry for the long wait. Enjoy ;)

Robin wasn’t one to meddle on the affairs of her  _nakama_ , in despite of how good an observer she was. In fact, she was the biggest defender of privacy of the entire crew. Even so, as three weeks went by since they set sail again after stopping at the resort island, she started to worry a lot about Sanji and Nami.

She knew they were just in the beginning of a possible future relationship, however, those last weeks hadn’t been like before. Nami never set foot in the kitchen again, and always asked someone to grab a plate for her. Sanji was also always asking for someone to deliver her afternoon tea, activity that Robin knew for a fact was something he was always looking forward to do. He also rarely left the kitchen these days.

Being the only one who knew they probably had a fight or something of the sorts, Robin, uncharacteristically, decided she needed to intervene. It was quite obvious they needed some help, even if it was just to move on and live life as if they had never been together, or the whole crew might be affected by their lack of interaction. She didn’t really feel comfortable about it, but what could she do? Ask Luffy to do it? He wasn’t really versed (or had any interest whatsoever) on the matters of the heart, so it was best to keep him out of it. Usopp was kind of the same, even though he was a little bit less dense than Luffy. Chopper could yet be considered a child, and didn’t have much interaction with other people beside his parents, so he also wouldn’t be of much help.

The task was at her hands, and she would be putting Zoro in the middle of it too – just for the fun of it. That afternoon was a very quiet one. Luffy and Usopp were soundly asleep on deck and Chopper was very occupied making his rumble balls. Zoro was training and Nami was locked on the girls’ room. Robin took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Sanji seemed very absorbed on thinking while he stirred a huge pot of what smelled like curry.

“I think that might be burning, Sanji- _san_.”

Her words made him jump and haste to lower the stove’s fire.

“Thank you, Robin- _chan_.”

She sat at the table and watched as he tried to save their meal. When he finally felt satisfied, he sat in front of her and lit a cigarette.

“I am a good listener.” she said, smiling to him.

It was very clear he wasn’t himself. Robin had never seen him do something wrong in the kitchen before. Sanji despised anyone who put food to waste and he certainly would feel like crap if he had to throw away an entire pot of curry because he burned it.

“Thank you, Robin- _chan_ … I think I might need a good listener.”

He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out.

“As you noticed from the very first day, Nami and I were… having a thing. It was just a couple of nightstands, since I didn’t want to push her, but little by little everything I felt for her began to take over me.” he paused for a minute, inhaling more of his cigarette, trying to tame all the stress inside of him. “I wanted us to be a real couple. I wanted to be able to do for her small things couples usually do, I didn’t want to fear she wouldn’t want me anymore the next day. However, the conditions that brought us together were… peculiar.”

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Robin said:

“You don’t need to tell me, if you think you shouldn’t.”

Sanji sighed.

“It’s just… It’s an extremely delicate and personal issue, I don’t want to betray her trust.”

“Then, don’t.”

Sanji gave her a small smile and nodded.

“So, she asked me if I would have done to anyone what I did for her, if it was someone else, if I would have had sex with this person instead. I know it sounded confusing.”

“I think I understand.”

“I didn’t know what to answer then, and I don’t know what to answer now. I know I flirt around a lot, but I’m not a womanizer. I adore Nami ever since we met and she knows that. I would have done anything she asked of me, things I certainly wouldn’t do for anyone else, however, she never showed any romantic interest on me. She always refused me quite loudly, and I always respected that – or, at least, I tried very hard to. I feel like she is being so unfair to me, but yet… I want to respect her wishes. If she doesn’t want me, that’s fine. It will certainly be much harder for me now that we’ve been together for a while, but I can handle it, I’ll learn how to handle it. I just don’t want her to be so distant… I know she is suffering, and that kills me and I can’t do anything about it, because mainly I’m the reason why she is suffering, and I can’t answer her damn question!”

When he was over he was out of breath. He couldn’t remember ever talking that much, especially of such intimate affairs. Yet, he felt relieved he had someone to whom he could pour his heart out.

“It’s much more delicate than I previously thought it would be.” Robin said. “However, I think you just need to talk a bit. If you told her everything you are telling me now…”

“I don’t want to trouble her even further. If she doesn’t want to talk, I won’t force her. Not again, not after everything.”

“I understand. Would you mind if I talked to her as well?”

“No, of course not. You must be really worried. It’s not really like you to interfere like this.”

She giggled.

“Indeed, I am worried. Nami is not fine, and neither are you. She’s been eating and talking less. She barely leaves our room as you barely leaves this kitchen. One day, one of you might want to leave us, and that we can’t have, don’t you agree? Luffy and the others would be devastated.”

Sanji was glad to have someone thinking the big picture for him, because he just couldn’t. He was far too drowned in his own misery to consider every possible detail.

“You’re right. I just, as I said, don’t want to deepen her misery even more. I’ll get better. I’ll try to act normally.”

Robin smiled to him.

“That certainly would help. You should take the afternoon tea for her as you always do. It’s a step. Little by little we will sort everything out.”

Sanji nodded.

“Thank you, Robin. Thank you very much.”

 

* * *

 

 

Zoro was pushing his weights and internally cursing Robin for persuading him into meddling on business he had nothing to do with. Sometimes he plainly hated her. She was definitely the source of all his problems. He was thinking that over and over when Nami appeared and sat on the deck’s floor, staring at the ocean as if it had the answers to every life problem.

Letting go of his impossibly huge workout tools, Zoro sat near her.

“You know, eventually you’ll have to tell someone why you’ve been so gloomy.”

Nami almost jumped, taken by surprise by his voice.

“Go on, spill it.”

“Really? You want to talk to me about my problems?”

Zoro grimaced.

“Robin is forcing me, I admit. But if you don’t talk to me, you’ll talk to her, so we might as well solve everything now.”

Nami raised an eyebrow.

“And why are you obeying her?”

Zoro sighed.

“We’ve been together for a while, okay? That woman can be more demoniac than you sometimes and I certainly don’t want to wake that side of her.”

Nami’s eyes widened in shock. Robin and Zoro were together? Since when? How was it possible that she never noticed?

“Yeah, yeah, don’t give me this look. What has that idiotic cook done to you? I can finish him off for you if you want.”

Nami felt her heart falter with Zoro’s words.

“He hasn’t done anything, not really… I was unfair to him, but that is the way I feel and I can’t overcome it and it saddens and scares me. I don’t know what to do, and I don’t have enough courage to face him and apparently he also doesn’t want to see me, so…”

“Explain things more directly, please.”

Nami sighed. That was precisely what she didn’t really wanted to do. If she explained everything to Zoro it would just be more clear how stupid she was.

“I… I’m jealous and insecure, and that made me ask something of him that was plainly unfair.”

“I’m sure he deserved it.”

“No, he didn’t! I know he is a flirter, but I also knows he has a deep respect for every and any women. He is not a womanizer, I know that… But that is the reason why I never let myself fall for him before. I knew I would be jealous and that would hurt me, and I also knew he wouldn’t change because it was a part of who he was.”

Zoro sighed. Why were women so complicated?

“He stopped flirting around the day you got together.”

“What?”

“I don’t understand that idiot at all, but as soon as you two started things he stopped flirting around. Usopp was telling us the other day how he found strange when Sanji ignored a saleswoman who was flirting with him. Usopp thought Sanji was sick.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am. I have no reason to defend that stupid cook.”

Nami was at a loss for words. She didn’t know what to think or feel. Sanji had a thing for female beauty, saying he was a pervert was going a little too far, but he certainly was useless around a pretty girl. For him to stop flirting… Did he do it on purpose or he simply didn’t want to flirt anymore because he, theoretically, had her? Damn, now she was even more confused.

“Why do you think he did it, Zoro? Not flirt with the girl, I mean.”

“If that idiot is anything, Nami, that is devoted to you. He flirts with virtually every breathing female, but he basically does anything you ask of him. And he wouldn’t do it to just anyone. That’s how I see it, at least.”

Nami felt like crying.

“Don’t you think you should just talk to him?”

Zoro was right, but she was so afraid, so insecure! Basically, insecurity defined all of her relationship with Sanji. She had been insecure since the very beginning – actually, since she met him. What if he was mad at her? What if he didn’t want to talk to her?

“I don’t know if he wants to talk to me.”

Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Just go talk to him. That idiot is so stupid he probably is keeping his distance from you because he thinks he is respecting your wishes or something. Really, you two are really troublesome. Set this straight now. I won’t help again. Ever again. Robin can threaten me as much as she wants.”

“Oh, can I really?”

Robin’s voice sent a chill over Zoro’s entire body. Sometimes he questioned his sanity: why had he wanted a relationship with her in the first place?

Robin just smiled and sat on the other side of Nami.

“He is alone in the kitchen now, if you want to see him.”

Nami got up and walked away from her two _nakama_. Tears were burning her eyes and throat, but she didn’t want to give in to them. Yes, she wanted to go see Sanji – quite desperately, actually. But she was afraid. Afraid he wouldn’t forgive her, afraid he didn’t want her anymore, afraid that jealous side of her would appear again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanji was still as Robin has left him, sat at the table, smoking a cigarette, trying to sort out all the turmoils inside of him. It was no easy task. Robin was right, he should talk to Nami, ask what was troubling her, make everything okay. Maybe they would never be lovers again, but they should be the good friends they always had been.

He was putting one more cigarette down when Nami entered the kitchen. Their eyes met and she started to cry, glued to the door as if she was afraid to enter it further. Gods, he hated when she cried. Sanji got up and stood in front of her, it was visible how hurt she was, and it tortured him not to understand what he had done to cause her so much pain.

He opened his arms.

She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

Sanji held her tight and let her cry.

 


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, people! :) Thank you for all the support!

Sanji sat at the floor and held Nami close to him, softly caressing her hair as she cried on his chest. He was glad she had come there, really, really glad. Yet, he still hated to see her crying like that. Little by little, when he had lost any notion of how much time had passed, her tears began to dry and her sobs faded into nothing. He could sense her hesitation, how she seemed to be gathering courage to say something.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me.” He whispered smoothly. “You can tell me anything.”

Nami grabbed his shirt, as if she needed that support, but still couldn’t manage to look up to him.

“I know, I do. It’s just… I feel so silly – stupid really.”

He smiled.

“We all look silly sometimes. It’s a mandatory part of life.”

Nami chuckled.

“You’re right.”

She disentangled herself from him and sat with her legs crossed, doing her best to keep looking him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, Sanji, I really am.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Nami- _san_. You said what you were feeling, and that is what matters.”

“Please, don’t call me like that.”

He opened a small smile to her and nodded.

“I feel very… insecure. I never let myself fall for you before because I thought… Well, I thought I would never be able to have your exclusive attention. And now, after everything… just the thought of you flirting with some other girl makes me extremely jealous. I don’t like this part of me, I really don’t, but it exists, and I kept that for myself all this time and it just exploded that other night. That question wasn’t fair. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t blame you. I am who I am, after all. But pretty much everything changed ever since we got together. I always loved you. I never said with those words before, I know, but I thought that was very clear. I love you, but since you never gave me any hope I just behaved normally, sometimes I just can’t help it, you know, but I wouldn’t do anything that could hurt you.”

Nami felt her cheeks blushing a little.

“I don’t want you to change because of me.”

Sanji chuckled and placed a hand on her face, running his thumb across her cheek.

“If I had you I wouldn’t want to have anyone else, it’s really that simple to me.”

Slowly, Nami got closer to him and kissed him. Sanji enveloped her waist with his arms, bringing her even closer.

“Tell me what you want to do.” he whispered.

Nami took a deep breath.

“Would you give me some time? Just enough so I can put my feelings in order, just enough so I won’t doubt you ever again?”

He nodded and pushed her back to his arms.

“Just don’t take too long. I’ll be lonely without you.”

She just smiled and nodded.

* * *

As they would soon notice, however, things got a little too busy for the Straw Hat crew. As they finally reached Water 7, a series of impossible events kicked in, and there was no time for trivialities. The Going Merry was declared dead, Usopp got on a fight with Luffy over the ship, Robin quit the crew (Zoro tried to act nonchalantly about it, but Nami could feel his blood boiling every time she approached him), Galley-La, CP9, Enies Lobby, Luffy’s grandfather, Franky, the Thousand Sunny.

By the end of it all, when they finally managed to escape the Marine and start their way to the island of the Fishmen, the crew felt a wave of relief wash them all. Usopp and Robin were back. They had a new crewmate, Franky, and an amazing new ship. Luffy’s reward would certainly raise some more, but that was to be expected.

Nami knew she had to settle things with Sanji now or that would probably not be any other time. They would never again have peace, not after destroying one of the three most important Marine islands.

She waited for the rest of the crew to engage in some sort of activity and sneaked into the kitchen. Franky was guiding the ship, which was great, because now she didn’t have to worry about it all the time; Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were very busy fishing new specimens for the aquarium; and Nami was certain Zoro and Robin were having a very serious discussion on his new spot at the top of the flagpole. Zoro had been so out of it during that whole situation, Nami still wasn’t sure how the rest of the crew hadn’t notice there was something going on with him.

She, on the other hand, had finally realized how stupid she had been. It was really time for her to fix things with Sanji. She was finally ready – especially after everything they’ve been through.

She entered the kitchen to find him finishing the lunch dishes.

“You know, you should stop slavering around this sink after every meal and put us to work.”

Sanji smiled at the sound of her voice.

“I won’t risk it. One of those idiots can end up breaking all the plates.”

“I can help.”

His eyes did that funny thing of resembling hearts as he approached her in a hurry, kneeling in front of her and taking her right hand on his.

“I also wouldn’t risk harming those pretty hands.” and he kissed it.

Nami chuckled. She was so happy she hadn’t ruin their friendship! Even though she would probably do that now, in a way…

“So… Do you want to see the new girls’ room?”

Suddenly, Sanji got serious, raised to his feet and stared at her. Nami felt her cheeks blush. It was hard to be under the scrutiny of those blue eyes without feeling lots of butterflies in her stomach. He delicately caressed her hair, putting some strands behind her ear.

“You want to show it to me?” he asked, his words drenched in hidden meanings.

“I do.”

He smiled.

“I would love to.”

Holding his hand, Nami guided him through the ship to the room, not caring at all if the others saw them together. If it was up to her, for now on they would always be together.

She kissed him as soon as they closed the door behind them, not even giving time for Sanji to appreciate the view of the girl’s secret spot.

“Have you made up your mind, Nami?” he asked, his voice filled with want.

“I have. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“Well, we _were_ in the middle of important affairs.”

“Indeed, we were…”

She grabbed the ends of her dress and pulled it away from her body swiftly.

Sanji felt the air stucking on his throath.

“Are you sure Robin- _chan_ isn’t coming here anytime soon?”

“Right now she is settling very meaningful issues with Zoro. I don’t suppose they will be done any time soon.” As she said it, she slowly loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt.

When his shirt was completely removed, he pulled her into him, craving to feel the warmth of her skin against his. They kissed passionately.

“I missed you…” he whispered in her ear.

Nami felt a shiver run through her whole body.

“So did I.”

They smiled to each other and surrendered to their desires, losing themselves in one another in a way they never really did before. They did everything slowly, really enjoying the touches and kisses and playful bites. Nami couldn’t remember a time when she felt more intimate with someone, and neither could Sanji.

When they were both finally thoroughly satisfied, they laid together on the bed side by side, just enjoying their proximity.

“I love you.” Nami whispered, tentatively, as if savouring the words in her tongue before letting them out.

Sanji smiled and embraced her with one arm, bringing her as close to him as possible, resting his head at the top of hers.

“I love you too.”

Nami didn’t expect the relief that washed through her. That issue was really weighing that much on her?

“Shall I pamper you as my girl now?”

Nami giggled.

“Just don’t get too wild. Especially with food. Luffy might be jealous.”

Sanji laughed.

“That’s his problem. I cook him enough stuff already.”

Nami kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Are you ready to go and tell everyone?”

He grimaced. With a swift move he placed himself on top of her, trapping her between his arms.

“I’m not ready to share you yet.”

“Yeah, well, I have no intention of sharing you, so you don’t need to share me.”

A grin spread on Sanji’s face.

“If that’s the case, than, I’m ready to tell everyone.”

Nami rolled her eyes, to which he laughed. Being together was what they were meant to be – there was no denying it.

He kissed her one last time before getting up. They managed to get to the bathroom unseen, took a bath together and got ready to deliver the news to the rest of the crew together.

From that point on that was what they would alway be – together.

 


End file.
